Ever After
by toasted-waffles
Summary: Three hormonally active seventeen year olds, an old shabby pub and a concoction of firebeer... Let the secrets spill.
1. Chapter 1

Ever After

**Dedicated to Benji because she came up with the crude beginning of this lovely plot.**

**Disclaimer: Yea if it looks familiar that's 'cause it's JKR's.**

**A/N: Okay here's the deal people… This is my take, my lovely take, on Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year. I don't really need to say much more 'cause, you're about to read the story.**

**xxx**

**All he could see for a while in front of him was darkness. Well, that would make quite a bit of sense, considering it was night time. What he meant to think, was all he could see around him was dark, shadowed ruins of a neighborhood that looked once very peaceful. Yes, Harry Potter had not been here since he was a year old. He hardly remembered Godric's Hollow as it used to be, but the seventeen year old was quite sure that it was never as bleak and dismal looking as it was right at the moment. Houses were old and abandoned, some had very visible holes in various places, some were hardly standing- it was a very sad sight for poor Harry, whose own parents had been murdered in one of these very houses. Which one, he couldn't remember at all; however, he did know all too well, that somewhere in one of them was where his parents were killed.**

**Harry slowly ambled down the dark path, waiting for his two best friends who were accompanying him on this journey to appear. He looked around at his surroundings one last time and shivered. The young man hadn't really planned on it being this cold out, so he was out there in a pair of jeans, held up by a belt of course, a slightly baggy green short sleeved shirt and a very lightweight black jumper. Raven hair fell into his emerald green eyes as he looked ahead at the path and adjusted his glasses. _Where could they be?_ He thought, sighing, wishing Ron and Hermione would just show up already. _How long does it take for them to just Apparate here? We were only coming from the Burrow…_ He let out another frustrated sigh and frowned, beginning to get lost in thought again. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by one small pop followed by another very loud one as his two best friends appeared in front of him.**

"**Sorry about that, mate, Hermione insisted on bringing a few books, and being her boyfriend, I was morally obligated to wait with her." A redheaded boy said, grinning. Yes, one of the two people that were supposed to meet Harry there in Godric's hollow was Ronald Weasley, who looked very happy, if he did say so himself. Maybe that was just because very recently, he and their other friend, Hermione had become a couple. The tall and gangly read head moseyed over to his best friend as they watched the rest of their company and listen to her ramble on about why they needed the books that she had insisted that she bring.**

"**Well because Hogwarts closed down and all, I figured that we still have a bit to learn in the Defense Against the Dark Arts field, so I went to Diagon Alley and bought a few books that I thought we would find helpful. Don't you give me that look, Ronald Weasley…" Hermione warned, throwing a glare to her boyfriend, who was staring at her as if she had three heads. The girl pushed her bushy, brown, curly hair off her shoulders and crossed her arms, looking at her two best friends. "Well, let's go then." She said with a bossy air. "Harry, which one was yours? Which house, I mean." Her big brown eyes connected with his green ones for a moment before she looked down the path with a small frown on her face. Harry seemed so distant lately, it wasn't something she was used to. Of course, she couldn't blame him for being upset and angry, but this was probably the worst time to be so standoffish. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by Ron.**

"**Look, there's a pub down here! We should go!" Ron exclaimed, happily. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other again. Both of them knew that ever since Ron had turned seventeen he had been dying to try firewhiskey. And now, a pub in the middle of old broken down Godric's Hollow seemed to be the best place to go. Harry couldn't help but think, _why the hell is there a pub in Godric's Hollow when the whole little… neighborhood is deserted and broken down?_ The only thought on Hermione's mind, though, was,_ Ron is not going anywhere near firewhiskey as far as I'm concerned. But it wouldn't hurt to take a look inside the pub to see if there's anything worth looking at in there…_**

**Hermione arched an eyebrow and looked from Ron to Harry. "I think it's worth going there, but neither of you, do you hear me? Neither of you are going anywhere near firewhiskey. Do you hear me?" She asked, giving Ron another one of her looks, knowing he was more likely to go for firewhiskey than Harry was. Both of her friends nodded and began heading toward the pub. Ron was practically running to it, and Harry and Hermione both hung back.**

"**Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, pushing her hair out of the way again and shoving her hands into the pockets of her pink fleece jacket. It was much colder than she had expected, if she had known she would have worn more than jeans, a white sweater and her jacket, but she could deal with the weather for the time being. Though she was sure, with the cold wind whipping at her face her nose and cheeks were fairly red, and she resembled something like a muggle clown. Or perhaps a Quaffle.**

**Harry looked at her for a moment, his brow furrowing slightly. "Hermione, I reckon you know the answer to that already." He said quietly, looking away from her when he spoke. There was just something about her, something that made him never really know what to say, and never want to look at her when they spoke. Perhaps it had always been like this. No, in fact, he knew quite well it had just come to be this way very recently, just around the end of last year. Perhaps it was just that during his internal struggle with himself he had come to realize that maybe, no, it wasn't even a maybe anymore, he fancied Hermione. But of course, being Harry Potter, nothing, well hardly anything ever went the way he planned it to, and she ended up with Ron instead of himself.**

**Hermione sighed and looked at her forlorn friend. "I'm sorry Harry… I didn't mean to upset you, I just…" She trailed off and stared down at her light pink trainers, acting like much less of a seventeen year old than she should be. She couldn't help it, though. Even if Harry was one of her best friends in the whole entire world, she couldn't help but find him a bit intimidating ninety nine percent of the time that she was with him. Her eyes trailed to Ron who was halfway down the road to the pub already, almost skipping like a very small school boy. She knew that sometimes she questioned her and Ron's relationship, whether it wasn't the best thing for either of them, and perhaps she fancied someone else. This thought was always readily pushed away by other thoughts telling her_, of course you like Ron, if you didn't, you wouldn't be dating him._**

"**Don't be sorry, Hermione, I should be sorry for being snappish with you." Harry replied, immediately feeling remorse for having been standoffish with her. "You know I don't mean anything I say, Hermione." He added, sighing and finally looking at her. There was a moment of silence, where he thought he might burst and tell her how he felt about her and how beautiful she was, even with a bright red nose and matching cheeks. "Let's go catch up with Ron then," He started, breaking the silence. "He's acting like an excited six year old for his Christmas presents."**

**This made Hermione laugh. "Too true. Yes, let's go then." She said, looking over at him as well, catching his eyes with hers for a moment. The pair walked down the path quicker than they had before, catching up with Ron in about a minute. "A little eager there, are we, love?" Hermione asked, smiling at Ron as they approached the pub. **

**Ron grinned and looked up at her sheepishly. "Just a tad." He said, looking the place up and down. It was a dingy little place, he would definitely give it that. It was small, and the sign which he imagined once had the name of the place on it was hanging to a short post by only one rusty iron ring, though it looked like there had once been one on the opposite side as well. This was excellent, he couldn't wait to go in and get his hands on some of the firewhiskey. Even if Hermione said he wasn't allowed to have any, he'd find a way, didn't he always?**

**Harry, on the other hand, whose mood had lightened a bit from before, dropped right back down to where it had been when he heard Hermione call Ron love. Perhaps he and Ron could both get their hands on some firewhiskey, with the mood he was in, he would certainly be needing some if the three of them planned on having a civil, and possibly even fun night together. He sighed and looked up from his trainers to his best friends. "Shall we go in then?" He asked, attempting to remain as civil as he could in the state that he was in_. Of course she called him love, they are dating. You should love someone if you're dating them… I'm overreacting to this, it's all just silly…_ Harry thought waiting for one of his friends to respond.**

"**Right, go in." Hermione said, as if she had been taken aback by this statement. She had been too busy thinking about how much she really did not want to go in here. It was so shabby and dingy looking, must they really go in? Well, there was no talking Ron out of it, so she and Harry were both obliged to go in with him. Though, Harry didn't really look like he was objecting to going in here either, so now she would be the only one that didn't want to go in here. Well… Perhaps it wasn't as bad inside as it seemed. But one thing was definitely for sure; this was going to be a very long night.**

**xxx**

**A/N: I haven't written fan fiction in like, a million years, so if this isn't that good, it's because I'm a bit rusty. I hope you liked it though, because I've had some serious brain blockage, this took a lot of thought and a bout a week to write. So if you do like it- don't expect new chapters every day. Well yea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yea if it looks familiar that's 'cause it's JKR's.**

**A/N: Oh SnApIzZlE… Here's chapter 2… Hmm, this one's for Cayamizzle because I love her and she helped me develop the plot. **

**P.S. I love all my lovely readers. I never really had a knack for writing fan fiction. I guess I found it. Sorry it's taken me so flipping long to update. I've had so many auditions, tests, essays- you know that fun stuff to do. And writer's block of course.**

**P.P.S. I need a BETA in case my Word is stupid.**

**xxx**

**The inside of the small pub was not unlike the outside. It was a bit bigger than any of the three seventeen year olds would have expected, but still quite shabby and filthy looking none the less. Hermione, of course, was not happy with this. "Remind me why we're in here again?" She asked, scowling at the dingy little pub around them. This, of course was a rhetorical question, but she could almost guarantee that neither of her best friends would catch that bit.**

"**Because I'm thirsty. Speaking of being thirsty, I'm going to go get drinks." Ron said with a slight grin. All he cared about was being able to drink some firewhiskey. But he'd have to be sneaky about it so Hermione wouldn't catch him. He knew what he'd do, yes, he most certainly did. All he had to do was get three butterbeers and a bit of firewhiskey. He'd mix the butterbeer with firewhiskey- only in two of the drinks, mind you. Those two drinks would be his and Harry's of course. Harry looked like he needed a little firewhiskey in him anyway, for what reason, he didn't know, all Ron knew was Harry could definitely use some firewhiskey.**

**When Ron finished brewing up his little concoction he sauntered back to the table that his friends had seated themselves at and handed Harry and Hermione their drinks. "See 'Mione? I'm responsible." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. He had a feeling, however, his little plan would not go without Hermione figuring out that there was something in the drinks. Well, it was worth a try anyway.**

**And right Ron was. Hermione knew Ron too well to know that there was no way on earth that Ron could possibly turn down the opportunity to drink firewhiskey when it was right in front of him and legal. "Don't give me that, Ron, you and I both know they're spiked." She said with a sigh. Well it was useless to try and stop her friends from drinking tonight, so she may as well just let them get pissed. Then eventually she'd end up trying to make them both sober again, it wouldn't work, and she'd have to figure out some way for them both to get to Ron's accountant uncle's house without tripping over something, or attempting apparition and getting splinched.**

**The grin quickly faded from Ron's face. "How did you know?" He asked for a moment, then registering that she hadn't made him hand over the drinks and gotten up to get new ones. "And… Why are you letting us drink them anyway?" The redhead added, sounding very bewildered. "Not that I want you to go get new drinks and not let us drink these… And yours isn't spiked anyway." He added hastily so she wouldn't get any ideas.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because I know that eventually the both of you will try firewhiskey, and there's no use trying to stop you from having some now when the chance is right in front of you. But when you both have hangovers tomorrow morning, don't come to me asking me to make you something. Because I won't." She said with a sigh turning to Harry who had been unusually quiet, which was slightly puzzling to her, more or less because she was used to him cutting in his friends' bickering and telling them to shut their mouths.**

**Harry, however, had a very good reason for being so quiet. He was already trying Ron's fire-beer concoction. It didn't taste very good, but he sure as hell needed something to make him forget about the quest the three of them were about to start out on. And even with its awful taste, it was certainly doing its job. When he saw Hermione looking over at him he put his drink down which was more empty than it was full. He had a feeling there might be a lecture coming on about irresponsible drinking, or something along the lines of that, but after registering what she had just said he just shrugged and downed the rest of his glass. This was going to be a long night…**

**After about ten minutes more of just sitting, talking (or at least trying to. Talking was difficult with two drunk boys…) and drinking, Hermione was more than ready to leave. Though, it seemed as though her friends weren't. Ron had gone off on some tangent about how lucky he was to have a girl like Hermione who let him drink and Harry was just sitting there nodding, and occasionally saying, "Yea." Or "Mhmm…" Then, surprisingly enough, something caught her attention. A few tables down from the trio, there was a small black book with what looked like R. Black on the front in peeling silver letters. _R. Black… Didn't Sirius have a brother named Regulus? _ Hermione thought, staring at the book.**

"**Hey Ron… Do me a favor and see if you can go get that little book from that man." She said, looking back to her boyfriend. She knew, since he was drunk, he would immediately agree and rush off to go get it. This was exactly what he did, leaving Hermione and Harry alone at the table. However, what Hermione least expected happened. She had some sort of epiphany right there, just looking at Harry get drunker and drunker by the second_. Holy mother of Merlin- I'm in love with Harry… But- but, what about Ron? Oh dear…_ Hermione though, placing her head in her hands.**

"'**Mione…." Harry said, sounding very, very drunk; which he was. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" He slurred. Oh lord, this was brilliant. Now he was alone at the table with the girl, no, woman, he so happened to fancy and he was pissed. Had he been sober, he would have thought that this wasn't going to end well. However, he was not sober, far from it actually, and wasn't really thinking at all.**

"**Nothing's wrong, Harry." Hermione lied with a sigh. "I just want to get out of here, is all…" She'd just sit here, lie through her teeth when he asked questions like that and try and make conversation with him which would be difficult considering she could hardly understand what he was saying. "So, Harry… What's up with you? You seem… Distressed." _Oh that was a brilliant thing to say, _Hermione thought, mentally kicking herself._ Of course he's distressed, he's about to go out and save the world, who wouldn't be distressed?_**

**Harry shrugged and shook his head. "Well it's just that I- you wouldn't understand." He said, fighting not to slur his words, though it wasn't working too well. Contrary to what Hermione thought, Harry wasn't even thinking about saving the world right now, he was more focused on the problem he had with fancying Hermione. Perhaps telling her that she wouldn't understand would make her stop asking questions about it. Or perhaps it would just make her more curious; the second one being the more likely of the two.  
**

**She really did hate it when he said things like that. She knew that she would understand because she knew him well enough to understand. And even if she really_ didn't _understand, then she could do her best to try as hard as she could. "Harry, don't give me that, you and I both know that I'll understand well enough for both of our likings. Now please, talk to me." She said, placing her right hand on top of his.**

"**Well you see…" Harry began, sighing in between. "I've just realized that I fancy someone." He paused, looking at her to see if she could understand him through his slurring. More likely than not, she couldn't, but he kept going anyway. "And I'm having a bit of a problem because-"**

**Hermione cut him off there with, "You won't get to see her while you're away, I know Harry, I know. Why couldn't you just say that you fancy Ginny- we all know you do." She said, trying to be nonchalant about the whole situation. Truthfully enough, they did all know that he fancied Ginny, or that's what they all thought at least, but the thought had always bothered Hermione, though she had previously just assumed that it was because she didn't think Ginny was… She didn't really want to say good enough, but that was truthfully what she thought. Now, because she had come to terms with her feelings, she realized it was jealousy. Ginny wasn't good enough because she wasn't Hermione herself.**

"**Er… no. And I don't fancy Ginny- just let me finish. No interrupting." Harry said, finally registering that her hand was on his and switching it so his was on hers. "You see, I fancy someone, and she's the most wonderful, radiant, beautiful person in the world, and she's dating my best mate and she's like a sister to me." He didn't quite realize that he had said all of that, basically just saying that he fancied _her_, so he wasn't embarrassed. Well yet at least.**

**Hermione, on the other hand, was quite embarrassed, to say the least. "You- fancy… You fancy _me?_" She asked incredulously, half of her wanting to believe him and half of her wanting to say it was just him being drunk. _ Ah, but this is Harry. Harry wouldn't lie to me even if he was drunk- especially about something like this. _ She thought, still looking at her best friend with her eyes widened and one eyebrow up.**

"**Yup." Harry said with a nod. This was when he realized what he had just told her hand flushed dark red in the cheeks. "Er… I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't be angry with me, Hermione…" He immediately pleaded, not wanting to ruin their friendship over a drunken conversation. No, that was basically the very last thing he wanted to do. He glanced over at Ron, who appeared to be having a tough time trying to get that little book. So they had time to finish this chat and figure out what they were going to do. Good, because they were certainly going to need it.**

**A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she shook her head a bit. "Harry, I'm not angry with you. Quite the contrary actually, I just was thinking, when Ron left, that perhaps Ron is not the one I love. And then when I thought about it more, I realized that the one I really love, is you. But Harry…" She said the last words in a distressed sounding voice. "Harry, I can't break up with Ron, we can't have the turmoil that that would cause just in our trio when we're trying to battle the world… It can't happen." She said quietly.**

"**Ron doesn't have to know. We won't tell him, we'll just do things when he's not around." Harry said, not realizing the harshness of this statement, purely out of his drunkness. One thing, however, he was not expecting, was Hermione to agree.**

"**Harry, that's rather awful, don't you think?" Hermione asked, taking a moment to think about it. The more she considered it, the more appealing it sounded to her. "But… I don't know Harry… I feel bad going behind Ron's back like this, but I can't ignore my feelings, they won't go away unless something's done about them. And because they're mutual…" She shook her head and sighed, looking over at the table she had sent Ron to. He still hadn't managed to get that book… Quite frankly, that was good.**

**Harry looked at her with a pleading look. "I know it's wrong Hermione." He said quietly, leaning it a bit towards her. "But like you said it won't go away unless we do something about it." He said with a small smile. At least he wasn't stupid when he was drunk… Apparently, he was quite wise, actually… Too bad he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning…**

"**I guess… I guess we can try…" Hermione replied in the same hushed tone as his, leaning in as well so they could hear each other. "As wrong as it is, we can try…" She added, looking up at him. She knew how much she wanted this- she even knew how much _he _ wanted it. It was just a matter of how well they could keep a secret, which she had a feeling was rather well. They had both kept their fair share of secrets themselves anyway, why should this be any different?**

"**It's a deal then?" Harry asked hopefully, his smile growing slightly bigger. If she said yes- oh if she said yes then he would probably be the happiest man alive. Now just a bit of the puppy eyes and he knew he'd have her. She _always _fell for the puppy eyes, whether he was drunk or not.**

"**Deal." Hermione whispered, waiting for him to do something. Yes, and that was exactly what he did. Ever so slowly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The gesture had Hermione quite taken aback, however, she didn't mind. No, she didn't mind in the least bit, not at all. It was just strange to be kissing her best friend, whom she happened to love.**

"**That sealed it." Harry said with a confident nod and a grin. Maybe this wouldn't be such a long night after all…**

**xxx**

**A/N: And this concludes chapter two, which I wrote in an hour! How special! My brain blockage is gone for the moment, and I promise it won't take me so long to update the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Jane because she and I were moping about our awful old stories last night and I love her.**

**Disclaimer: Yea if it looks familiar that's 'cause it's JKR's.**

**A/N: Guess who's feeling motivated? Me. Hah. I'm going to see if I can finish this before I have to get dressed for my flute concert. I have… Two hours. **

**xxx**

**After their short kiss, Hermione just stared at Harry for a moment, completely stunned that he had just done such a thing. With Ron right there too! Well, it didn't look like Ron had seen, and even if he had, she supposed it wouldn't be the end of the world- he was so drunk right now, he wouldn't remember it in the morning. But then a thought occurred to her; Harry wouldn't remember any of this in the morning either. This was just lovely; she was stuck with two drunken boys who happened to be her best friends. This was brilliant. It was at that moment when Hermione Jane Granger started to cry. Talk about emotional…**

"**Hermione… Why are you crying?" Harry asked, trying to look as concerned as he could while as drunk as he was. Had he upset her? Was that it? That must have been it- great now he had just screwed everything up. How did he manage to do that? About thirty seconds ago they had just confided in each other that they secretly fancied each other and then he kissed her and now she was crying. _Way to screw everything up, Potter, _his conscience was telling him. Or at least his conscience would have said that if his conscience wasn't currently as drunk as he was.**

**Hermione shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "Because," she whimpered, her voice coming out muffled through her hands. "After this we're just going to go to Ron's accountant uncle's house and go to sleep and in the morning when you wake up you won't remember any of this." She said, refusing to look up at him, even when she felt his hand on her chin, trying to lift her head up to look at him. "Stop it Harry." She cried, turning her head from him so his hand fell to the table. She thought perhaps just looking off to the side for a moment would make things better. Apparently not, considering now she could see a drunken Ron heading back toward their table with the little black book she had asked him to get for her.**

"**I got it." Ron said, throwing the book down on the table and slumping down in his chair. "Took long enough to get. The guy that had it put up a pretty good fight for it. But I got it for you." He said with a proud look on his face. So at least he had managed to do _something_ while he was drunk. He was semi-functional, that was always a good thing.**

**Hermione sighed and wiped her face. "Let's get out of here then. I'm exhausted." She said, her voice cracking once. She just wanted to get to Ron's accountant whatever's house and go to sleep so in the morning she could forget this all ever happened. Perhaps she should have gotten some alcohol into her own system- it would be a lot easier forgetting this happened… But no, she had to be the responsible one tonight and just have a plain old butterbeer. Oh boy she really wanted some firewhiskey right about now.**

**The three clamored out of the pub once Hermione had stuffed the book into the pocket of her jacket. She had never been so happy to leave somewhere in her life. "So, er… Ron, how are we getting to your uncle's house?" She asked, looking to her left to see her boyfriend supporting himself on her shoulder. She didn't expect an answer to this question; she'd eventually find a way to get them to his uncle's- if only she knew where his uncle's house was… **

"**Can't we just Apparate?" Came another voice from Hermione's right. She was surprised to see, not only was she supporting Ron's weight, but she was supporting Harry's as well. Lovely. _Why did Ron have to spike those drinks? Why on earth is he so bloody daft?_ Hermione thought to herself as she adjusted the boys' positions on her shoulders.**

"**No we can't Apparate, Harry, you two are too drunk. You'd get splinched or end up in someone else's home. Perhaps I'll just do a side along with Ron and then come back and get you Harry. Now, Ron, where is your uncle's house exactly?" Hermione asked, not particularly expecting an answer to this question. She didn't really have high expectations of either of the two boys at the moment, considering how drunk they were.**

"**Er… On the- the… Outskirts of London, yes, those." Ron said with a nod. "It's er… Number forty two, Stony Brook Avenue… I think." He added, looking at Hermione to see if she could comprehend what he was trying to say. He was beginning to wish he hadn't done anything to his and Harry's drinks in the first place. He could feel a major headache coming on, but at the moment, he couldn't care less- he could hardly focus his mind on one thing for more than twelve seconds anyway.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Forty two Stony Brook Avenue it is then." She said taking Ron's hand and looking at him. "I'm going to side along you now so I need you to just focus for a moment on not thinking. There you go Ron." She said, seeing him close his eyes she relaxed a bit. She'd just side along him; no problems there and then come back for Harry. "Now don't you move Harry." She added with a sigh. "Let's go then, Ron." Hermione mumbled, looking at Ron, whose eyes were still shut. With a slight shake of her head she concentrated for a moment on the address that Ron had given her, and in a moment she and Ron were in front of his accountant uncle's house.**

"**You go inside Ron, I've got to go back at get Harry." Hermione said with a weary sigh. She watched Ron walk into the house before apparating back to where Harry was standing. Well to where he was hopefully standing. Hermione arrived in Godric's Hollow right where she had been standing a few seconds before, and sure enough Harry was still there. "Let's go then Harry." She muttered, attempting to avoid his stare which was burning a hole in the back of her head. She hastily grabbed his hand and concentrated on the address once again, finding them in front of the same house a second time, ready to go inside.**

"**Shall we go inside then?" Hermione asked awkwardly dropping his hand. She opened the door to see Ron had kindly left the door unlocked for them. "Ron?" She called quietly into the house, knowing that if his uncle was home, he'd most likely be asleep. She pulled Harry into the quaint little living room and smiled slightly. It was a cute little house, well from what she could see at least. The living room was small with a couch and a television, some pictures, family ones she suspected and a small clock resting on the mantle.**

"**I'm in the next room over." Ron shouted, causing Hermione to cringe when she heard his voice so loud. Didn't he have any respect for his uncle? "My uncle's gone for the weekend." He added loudly, as if he had read his girlfriend's mind.**

"**Oh…" Hermione said with a sigh. "Come on then, Harry." She said, tugging at his arm and bringing him into the next room over that looked very similar to the room they had just been in. This room, however, had two couches, an arm chair and a TV. "Is this where we're sleeping then?" She asked Ron, her eyebrows arching, eyeing the comfortable looking arm chair. "Mind if I steal the arm chair boys?" She asked, walking over to it and settling down in it, comfortable enough to fall asleep right there.**

**Harry and Ron, who were both too drunk to function, shrugged and each settled down on a couch. This was going to be a very long night… They could tell.**

**xxx**

**A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter was short, I have a headache and my life is really crappy right now, so I'm sorry if this is like really bad. Anyway- yea. Glad you liked the first two chapters though. More to come soon I promise.**


End file.
